Evil Ash III
Evil Ash III is the demonic spawn of Ruby and the Necronomicon ex-mortis. Developed by Ruby as a clone, he has the DNA of the world's greatest hero [[Ash Williams|'Ash Williams']] and his nemesis Ruby Knowby. He was created to be next "chosen one" in the event of Ash and Brandy's death. History Ruby from the 1982 finds the Necronomicon and uses her blood in a spell to create a demonic spawn that will take the place of the chosen one once Ash and his seed is killed. Evil Ash III is born by bursting through Ruby's chest and attacks a hitchhiker who had investigated the disturbance in the car. Ruby picks up the infant and finishes off the Hitchhiker and kidnaps the woman that was with him. Ruby is shown feeding the demonic spawn human parts and keeps the woman alive to be used as food later. Ash later comes across a now toddler stage of Evil Ash III and attempts to capture him, though eventually successful, the woman is killed and her body was puppeteered by the child and fought Ash until the latter uses bowling balls to trap Evil Ash III in the body. Ash then puts the body in the trunk of his car. When Ash opens the trunk of his delta in an attempt to prove to Randy that he is telling the truth, she is instead horrified at what she sees as unfortunately the demonic spawn ate the body and appears normal except for being covered in blood, making it look like Ash has trapped and physically abused a small infant, the new Sheriff sees this and assumes Ash has hurt the child and attempts to stop him. Ruby takes the child back to her house and it cocoons itself and stays that way until it becomes an adult. After emerging from the cocoon as an adult in the image of Ash, he is commanded to amputate him organic chainsaw off in order to be able to disguise himself as Ash. Evil Ash III arrives at the school and begins slaughtering any student he can find as part of a plan to turn Brandy away from Ash and have her kill the real Ash with the kandarian dagger. He later encounters Pablo and fights with him as the latter realizes he is an imposter. Ruby's plan works initially but Brandy cannot bring herself to kill her father, Pablo and Evil Ash III then burst into the dance hall, revealing to everyone that there is two Ashs. Before Evil Ash III can do anything, he is unceromoniously killed effortlessly by Ash, who decapitates him using his shotgun. Events of Season Three Booth Three When Ruby is seen driving in her car, she is struggling to control the car due to the demonic spawn within her, trying to be born. Evil Ash III is eventually born by bursting through Ruby's chest and attacks Eric, a hitchhiker who had investigated the disturbance in the car. Ruby picks up the infant and finishes off the Hitchhiker by stomping on him with superhuman strength, she then kidnaps Natalie who witnessed his birth, he is later taken care of by Ruby. Unfinished Business He appears at the end of the episode with all black eyes doing a Demonic Sonar Scream. Baby Proof He is first seen in his crib playing with his mobile with the severed fingers of Mrs. Barr on it as he soon falls asleep, he is woken up by Ash while Evil Ash III wanting to play starts to scream. Soon he hides because ash pulls out his boomstick and grabs his Quercetti Quack and Flap Duck then ash and Natalie run down the steps, Evil Ash III chases after them but hits his face on the door when ash closes it, he then uses his organic chainsaw hand to cut through the door, which also goes through Natalie's shoulder Ash and Natalie soon hide in the closet after Evil Ash III breaks the door down, he finds them and chases them around the house. Ash and Natalie soon find another room to hide in, a scared Natalie knocks Ash out and tries to escape only to be to Attacked by the demonic spawn. Ash regains consciousness only to fins out that Natalie has been killed by the spawn, Ash decides to fight Evil Ash III a second time but the spawn runs around and proves to be much more troublesome than Ash had anticipated, throwing a Speak and Spell Art Print at ash that said F-U and puppeteering Natalie's corpse, by crawling up what looks her genitals all the way way up to the decapitated part of her body but is eventually trapped inside her corpse by Ash, who sticked bowling ball up the corpse's skirt and down the neck. Ash then rolls the evil baby ash in a blanket and throws him in the trunk. Ash then opens the trunk with Ruby's Spawn in it in a attempt to explain the situation to Brandy and the new Sheriff who happened to stop by but fails when the Ruby's Spawn appears all bloody and having devoured all of Natalie's corpes making it look like the infant was a victim while ash looks like the criminal. Ruby picks up her even more maturated Spawn, However, Brandy chooses to believe her father and runs off together with him, leaving the spawn in Ruby's possession once more. Tales From The Rift Evil Ash III appears in the beginning scene spinning himself a silky cocoon and molts into a shiny chrysalis. Twist and Shout Evil Ash III appears in the beginning scene hatching from his cocoon as a fully fledged adult, though in order to truly masquerade as Ash, he is forced to cut off his demonic chainsaw hand due to his mother's orders. He is then given all the same clothes and gear as Ash. Evil Ash III is later seen at Brandy's school and kills two teenagers who were making out. He then runs into brandi who sees a body behind him, which he admits to killing and jokes its because of the dress code. Evil Ash then pursues Brandi all the way to the main Dance party where he starts killing everybody. Soon her guidance councillor is able to convince her that Ash is really evil and a demon, which she believes. Ruby then hands her the Kandarian dagger. Soon the real Ash arrives while Evil Ash III hides for the time being, as he watches his mother continue with the plan to force Brandi into killing her father and inherit the chosen one's power. On order to make her plan work, she forces ash to impale her with his chainsaw and then feigns death. Brandy who is now emotionally stressed refuses to believe her father and prepares to kill him with the dagger is unable to go through with as remembers all the good moments they had together. Brandy then drops the Kandarian dagger while Evil Ash III enters the dance hall, showing everyone and Brandy that there was another Ash. Before he is able to do anything, Evil Ash III is immediatelly decapitated by two shots from Ash's boomstick. Ash then tries to have a moment wih his daughter but Ruby gets back up and throws the dagger at Ash but Brandy jumps in the way and is consequently killed by it. Characteristics Evil Ash III was devoted to Ruby, whom he called mother and followed her instructions exactly. Even going so far to amputate himself to look exactly like Ash. Evil Ash III was born with a demonic appendage that acted like an organic chainsaw and functioned as such, it was this appendage that he had to amputate. Personality wise, Evil Ash III was more subservient in comparison to his other evil dopplegangers, as whereas they either worked alone or actually lead the forces of darkness, Evil Ash III was a minion of a Dark One. He also had a sense of humor as he joking said that he killed one student for wearing the wrong shoes. Powers & Weapons Weapons * Shotgun and Chainsaw: Evil Ash III has the same weapons as Ash such as his two main weapons, his "Boomstick", a sawed-off double-barreled 12 gauge Remington Arms shotgun with a hair trigger (although this weapon has changed several times), and the more noticeable Homelite XL Chainsaw, which was adapted to replace his right hand, which he amputated. Abilities * Destructive hypersonic voice: Evil Ash III possessed a demonic gene that gives him a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. He possessed an incredible degree of control over his vocal cords. This enabled him to mimic sounds and generate any sound he desires, This ability has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the intended target. * Organic Chainsaw hand (formerly): Evil Ash III was born with an organic chainsaw on his right arm which was fully functional and could saw through wooden doors and flesh. Evil Ash III was forced to cut this off once he became an adult as he needed to look exactly like the real Ash. *Superhuman Strength: Unlike his other two doppelgangers, Evil Ash III possessed superhuman strength and was able to lift humans off the ground by their neck and fling them a few meters away. Even as a child, he possess strength to send Ash flying with his attacks. *Superhuman Durability: Evil Ash survived having his head partially blown off by a shotgun. though he was killed once he his head was completely blown off. Curiously, despite having more strength than the first Evil Ash, he is not as tough as the first Evil Ash survived a shotgun blast in the face point blank with no severe damage other than a deformed face. *Demonic form: Evil Ash III has a more demonic visage similar to a Dark One such as black eyes, he also possess rows of sharp teeth. Weaknesses *Decapitation: Despite being tougher than a human, Evil Ash III was easily killed with a shotgun Trivia * This Iteration of Evil Ash is the third in line, after ''Army of Darkness'' and Ash vs Evil Dead Season One's. They were antagonists, but they had somewhat distinctive personalities and abilities from each other, making every one of them unique in their own right. Ash even jokes about having to fight his evil version of him so many times. *This is the first Evil Ash to cut off his own hand whereas the previous lost their right by having it severed by someone else. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons